dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 VS Kirby
DBX - Ben 10 VS Kirby.png|Commander Ghost NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Description An alien-on-alien carnage match, but only one walks away... ---- In the vast expanse of space... (Begin Highbreed Battle) A yellow ship zoomed through the stars, dodging lasers and blasts from enemy trooper ships. The ship fired off a massive cannon wave that eviscerated the enemy fleet, but was quickly tailed by another hoard of ships. The ships soon launched out small spear-wielding aliens wearing bandanas onto the large yellow ship, which contained two people. The first was white in color and wore blue armor. Black stripes went down his humanoid face, which possessed red eyes. He held a blaster in his hand and was firing off at the hoard of aliens wearing bandanas. The bandana aliens all charged forward as some of them were defeated by the shots. The other person aboard the ship was a boy of about 16. He had shaggy brown hair and deep green eyes. He wore a green and black shirt with brown jeans. On his wrist, he bore a white, green and black alien-looking watch. His name is Ben Tennyson. "Some help would be nice of you, Ben!" The other person, Rook, yelled. Ben was twisting away the dial on his device, the Omnitrix as Rook said this. "Getting to it, Rook!" Ben turned the dial with heavy concentration for a few more seconds and finally was able to stop it on the right alien. "Yeah! Let's go, Chromastone!" As Ben smashed his hand onto the watch, the dial was ever so slightly turned, causing him to melt into a gooey green shape, with what looked like a UFO above his head. "Goop? Aw, man!" "Ben, now is not the time for-" SLAM! Rook had the blaster knocked out his hand by a spear jabbing into his armor, which knocked the ship backwards and caused it to start plummeting towards a small planet. The lush-looking planet was instantly invaded as the ship slammed full-force into it and blew up, scattering everybody in it in different places. Music stops. THUD! Ben's jaw slammed onto the forest floor as he fell to the ground. He got up, confused and started rubbing his head. "Ow... That hurt... where am I...?" Ben wandered aimlessly through the forest for a while, looking at all the rather weird sights within, confused. Finally, he decided to pick up a fruit that lay on the ground and give it a try, only for it to get sucked away from his hand, causing him to bite his own finger. "Hey! That's my video game hand!" Ben turned his gaze up to look at a small pink ball, with black eyes and red boots. It also had very stubby arms. This was the notorious Kirby. 'The puffball recognized Ben's expression and instantly pulled out a hammer, which lit on fire, and swung it at Ben. Ben jumped in the nick of time, dodging it barely and doing a backflip. '"Hey! What's your problem? Well... either way... Look, I don't know what you are, but one thing's for sure. Mess with Ben 10, and you're going down!" Ben whacked down on the Omnitrix, which lit him up on fire as stones crawled up his body, turning him into a walking torch known as Heatblast. "C'mere, I'll make ya hot stuff!" HERE WE GO! (Begin Masked Dedede) Heatblast flared up as Kirby dashed ahead. Kirby opened his mouth to try and swallow Heatblast, but the hero held his ground and shot a flaming wave into his mouth, causing Kirby to turn red and fly around in hectic panic. "I guess Little Pink Roast is an easy recipe-" WHAM! Heatblast was interrupted by Kirby using the Hammer to send him soaring into a tree, knocking down several apples. He rubbed his head and got back up. "Geez, this guy's a toughie-" BLAM! Heatblast was interrupted for the second time by Kirby crashing the Warp Star into him, which sent him soaring into the mountains, where he smashed into the stones, dizzied. "Okay, he's too fast for me. Let's put him under control, shall we?" Heatblast, with those words, slammed the Omnitrix on his chest to turn into Gravattack. As Kirby shot ahead, Gravattack quickly turned into planet form and spun around at extreme speed, orbiting the Warp Star into Kirby's face and crashing them both into the nearby lake, after which Gravattack turned on a gravity field, preventing Kirby's flight. With that set, Gravattack landed near the lake. "Let's settle this, pinkie!" Kirby responded by eating a nearby Knuckle Joe and and punching the air. Gravattack pressed the Omnitrix to turn into Blitzwolfer. "A slowed pink thing VS big bad wolf. Let's go!" Blitzwolfer dashed from side to side and swung a claw into Kirby, knocking him into a tree. Kirby was hurt, but quickly recovered and dashed forward with a brutal punch to Blitzwolfer's jaw, followed by a sweepkick. Afterwards, Kirby grabbed the Warp Star and tried to lift it, but the negative gravity prevented him! "Like the gravity? Well, like THIS!" With a huge howl, Blitzwolfer blew away both Kirby and the Warp Star, breaking the gravity. He stood there for a few seconds, but much to his dismay, Kirby came down right onto him, forming a huge crater as he did so. The crater broke down as Ben got up. "This pink dude's starting to bug me. How about I give him a taste of Diamondhead?!" Ben slammed the Omnitrix, coating himself in diamonds as his eyes turned full green. Diamondhead appeared and launched a barrage of spikes at Kirby, which Kirby dodged all of and responded with a shattering punch to Diamondead, which knocked him way into the air. Diamondhead landed nearby and fired off another wave of spikes, which Kirby swallowed to form a mace in his hands. Diamondhead formed a sword in his, after which the two dueled right then and there, sword to mace, until both recoiled, forcing Diamondhead to revert to Ben to try another alien. "Okay, so you beat Blitzwolfer, Heatblast and Diamondhead. But can you beat the big, strong Humungosaur?!" Ben slammed the Omnitrix, which instead turned him into a small, spiky haired flying fairy. "Pesky Dust? I need to get a manual for this thing!" Pesky Dust jetted forward to meet Kirby, but was punched miles away on his first attempt. "Okay, ow, and it looks like that didn't work." Pesky Dust turned into XLR8 and jetted forward, reaching Kirby in mere seconds and beginning to blitz him several times, but a single kick from Kirby sent him into the sky, through the clouds, forcing him to turn into Big Chill, flying down and breathing ice on Kirby, which froze him. "Hope this works..." Big Chill formed an ice mace on his arm and swung it onto Kirby, but it didn't shatter him. Kirby broke out and swallowed Big Chill, spitting him back out and breathing a wave of icy air at him. "Ew. He reminds me of Upchuck. But I need more than that to take him down. Let's go, Alien X!" Big Chill reverted to Ben, slamming the Omnitrix to have black coat his body as his mind generated white stars all over him, three horns sprouting out his head. Alien X turned to Kirby. "You've done quite some damage. But I'll only damage you." Kirby shot ahead as Alien X stopped him with a barrier. Kirby retaliated by whacking the barrier with the hammer three times, but Alien X snapped his fingers and warped behind Kirby, using a laser lasso to spin Kirby around him like an orbit. "You like eating, right? How about you try this dish? I like to call it cosmic dust!" Alien X launched Kirby millions of miles into space, where Kirby didn't stop until he was shot right into a star, where he screamed in agony, melting instantly. And nothing else was harmed. Alien X reverted and walked up to Rook. "Let's go, Rook." "Er... Right." DBX! ---- Lion:- That was cosmic! Next time, it's a cursed battle between two spiky haired guys with demonic powers. Except only one will win. Category:SlashLion5K Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Aliens themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights